Wireless networks as defined by the IEEE 802.11 specifications (sometimes referred to as Wi-Fi) are currently being advanced to provide much greater average throughput per user to serve future communications needs. The IEEE 802.11ax standard incorporates features that include, for example, downlink and uplink multi-user (MU) operation by means of orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) and multi-user multiple-input-multiple-output (MU-MIMO) technologies. Further gains in spectral efficiency may be obtained through the use of full-duplex communications links. Full-duplex communication in a wireless communications context refers to the simultaneous transmission and reception by radios using the same frequency resource.